2 Choices
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: A soul reaper captain loves a human girl. The two kinds arent allowed to mix, so what will happen when the Head Captain finds out?
1. Exposed

Rangiku and Momo walk around the Human World.

Rangiku glances to the side "Momo! Momo quick look!"

Momo "What is it?"

"Shh! Look."

She points towards a white haired boy with a dark haired girl.

Momo "Is that? Shiro-chan?"

Rangiku nods "And Karin?"

"Can you hear them?"

"No. But I did get these two devices from 12? They should let us listen to them."

"Let's try."

They each put the ear pieces in.

 ** _Toshiro "You're really stubborn. You know that right?"_**

 ** _Karin "Haha. I know I am._**

Rangiku "I don't really get what's going on?"

Momo "Keep listening."

 ** _Toshiro "But I guess that's why I love you my lady."_**

Rangiku and Momo light up.

"Did he just say?"

"He loves her?!"

"Look!"

 ** _Toshiro smiles as he tilts Karin's head up slightly so his lips met hers._**

Rangiku and Momo quickly take a picture while fangirling.

Rangiku "We have to show everyone this picture!"

Momo "You're evil. But I'm in."

The two sneak to the Soul Society

 **Next day**

Toshiro sits in his office working.

"Oh Caaaaaaptaaaaaaiiiinnnn~!!!!"

Toshiro sighs "What is Matsumoto?"

"Look! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?"

"About this!!"

She shoves a newspaper in front of him.

Toshiro feels himself turning red looking at it.

Rangiku "Why didn't you tell us?!" She asks gesturing to the others who came with her.

Toshiro gulps "That picture was taken out of context! I wasn't kissing her! I was just um giving CPR!"

"I think you can make an excuse better than that Hitsugaya?"

"The amount sold is unbelievable!"

"When did you of all people get a girlfriend?"

"He's a teenager now. Should have expected all his hormones to skyrocket. Just be glad it was someone look wise his age and not like Rangiku or something!"

Toshiro makes a grossed out face "Why would I take interest in Matsumoto?!"

Rangiku gestures to her large chest "Most people do!"

Toshiro growls "I'm not most people!"

"Yeah you kissed a Human?"

Ichigo "My sister no less!"

Toshiro tenses up realizing he came into the room "I- err- congratulations on learning to control your spirit energy?"

Ichigo crosses his arms "Toshiro you owe answers. She's my sister! I don't approve of my 13 year old _living_ sister dating a 1,000 year old _dead_ guy!!"

"I'm not even close to 1,000. I'm only 407 years old."

Rangiku smiles ruffling her Captains hair "Ichigo calm down! Captain is to awkward and to scared to do anything stupid!"

"That and he's still afraid of you and Isshin."

Toshiro barks "I'm not afraid of those two idiots!! If any of the Kurosaki's is be afraid of Yuzu!"

They laugh except for Ichigo.

Ichigo looks at them "Trust me. You shouldn't laugh at that. You guys know that smile Unohana has? Yuzu has that smile."

They all shiver.

"Shiro-chan when did you start liking girls?"

Toshiro scoffs "When I started liking her isn't any of your business."

"Is she your first girl crush?"

"Why are you making it sound like I'm gay?"

"Because we thought you were."

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Gayness."

"What why?!?!" Toshiro yells shocked

Rangiku frowns "Well every time I shoved you into my boobs the only reaction you had was anger!! That's not how a normal 13 year old boy should react!!"

"First off. Not all guys are perverts. Just the majority are. And second. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just wasn't attracted to you?"

"Hmph!"

"So when you start liking Karin?"

"Is she your first crush?"

"First kiss?"

"I can't believe you kissed her!"

Toshiro fails to keep himself from blushing which everyone notices.

"You're blushing?!"

"That's a first!"

"Shut up I am not!!"

"Pfft!!"

"Yeah right!"

"You're redder than my hair!"

"Answers Toshiro!"

Toshiro puts his head down "Will you all just shut up!"

"When did you start liking her?"

"Will you people stay out of my love life?!?!"

"So you admit you love her?"

Toshiro blushes more still hiding his face "Shut up! I didn't say that!"

"Have you slept with her?"

"WHAT THE HELL MATSUMOTO?!?! DONT YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR ME?!"

Rangiku smiles "Of course I do? But not when it comes to this stuff you should know I have shame."

"Have you?"

"NO!!"

"Do you want to?"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-"

"Language Captain Hitsugaya."

"FRICK OFF THEN!!! Just stay out of my love life!!"

"When did you start dating Karin?"

"we aren't dating dummies…" Toshiro says under his breath.

"What was that?"

"It's none of your business."

"Does the Head Captain approve of you dating a human?"

"WE ARENT DATING!!"

"Huh?"

Toshiro sighs "Laws are laws. We aren't dating."

"If they're weren't laws?"

"Would you?"

Toshiro doesn't say anything and stands up "I'm going out. There's a Captain's meeting soon."

"Actually! It's Captain and Lieutenant!"

"Ughhh… kill me."

A hell butterfly comes and lands on Rangiku.

Rangiku "Meeting moves up. Report now."

Toshiro sighs "Let's go. Ikkaku and Yumichika, go back to 11. Ichigo, go away."

Toshiro and the Lieutenants who came go to the meeting.

On the way

"So Hitsugaya? If you two aren't dating then what's the deal?"

"Not of your business Abarai."

"Shiro-chan come on!"

"Tell is something?"

"You 6 are a pain in the neck. Seriously you guys? Kira, Hisagi, Abarai, Kuchiki, Hinamori, and of course Matsumoto. Why won't you all just give me a break?"

"Why?"

"Shut up and go take your places. Head Captain is coming."

They take their places as Yama comes in.

Yama "I call this meeting to order." He taps his cane on the floor before continuing "This meeting is to discuss the reasons a certain Captain keeps disappearing."

They all look at each other Captain knowing exactly who is meant.

Yama "Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro. Please. Explain why you keep disappearing."

Toshiro "My apologize sir. I cannot answer that question."

"And _why_ is that."

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that either."

"I see. If that's the case. Kyōraku, Kurotsuchi."

The two Captains each grab one of Toshiro's arms.

Toshiro "What's this about?!"

Yama "Captain Hitsugaya. You are under arrest for being a traitor."

"What?! I'm not a traitor! I'm not like my family!! Please!"

"Then explain why you have these hidden in your quarters."

Toshiro looks confused as Yama holds up letters.

Yama "Inside these letters are locations of different places. And words are written in a strange code. Hitsugaya can you give an explanation."

Toshiro "Where did you get those?! Matsumoto did you break into my room again?!"

Rangiku "Head Captain. Me and Lieutenant Hinamori figured out what those are. We all miss understood. Captain isn't a traitor. Those letters are from Human girl Kurosaki Karin."

"Kurosaki?!"

"Ichigo has sisters remember?"

"Karin must be one of them?"

"But why does Hitsugaya know her?"

Yama taps the floor "Captain Hitsugaya. Why are you contacting a human."

Toshiro closes his eyes for a second "I cannot answer that."

"I see. Arrest him. Along with the girl. Arrest Lieutenants Matsumoto and Hinamori as well."

"What?!"

"Sir?!"

Toshiro "Wait! I'll confess. Just can you two at least put me back on the ground?"

They realize they have Toshiro held a foot off the ground. The two Captains lower him back down but don't release him.

Yama "Explain."

Toshiro gulps "I have been secretly going to see the Human girl to teach her to control her spirit energy. That is-"

"Not all. Explain the picture in the newspaper."

Toshiro's entire body heats up as the picture in displayed.

Toshiro "I-I-I-I-I can explain! It's just that- she- her- we- I- didn't-"

They all try to hold back they're laugher at his nervousness.

Yama raises an eyebrow "Captain Hitsugaya. It is against the law to date a human."

Toshiro nods as the two Captains let go of him.

Toshiro "We are not dating. If you do not believe me then…"

"Captain Kurotsuchi. You have the truth pill don't you?"

Mayuri nods "Of course?" He pulls out the pill.

Yama "Hitsugaya take that pill. If you are lying then you will be severally punished. Possibly losing your title as a Captain."

Toshiro's eyes widen at the words "Yes sir…"

Toshiro nervously takes the pill.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Are you planning on betraying the Soul Society."

Toshiro "Of course not. I spent almost my entire life fighting for you. I am not like them."

"Good. Are you or are you not dating the Human."

They look at him as he looks down.

Toshiro "We are not dating. But that doesn't mean I don't lo-" he covers his mouth fast.

Mayuri "That pill makes you blurt our the whole truth. Whether you want to or not."

They look at Toshiro who won't remove his hands from over his mouth as he blushes.

"Hitsugaya."

"We aren't dating but I _am_ in love with her and will continue to love her regardless what you think."

They look at him in shock as he covers his face completely.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"You just…"

"He passed."

"I What?"

"Passed. That was just to test the experiment."

Toshiro "So I just did that? To make sure that crazy mans experiment works?!"

"We did need to know the deal though."

"Hitsugaya loving a human is a major crime. You have two options."

"What are they?"

"Leave. By tomorrow you must be gone. Or stay and never see her until she dies. The choice is yours."

Stunned silence…

Toshiro gulps "I'll…"

End

 ** _Should I make another chapter to this or just make this a one-shot and leave it like this? Review and tell me which one I should do._**

 ** _Maybe even suggest what he chooses too??_**


	2. Decided

_**"Hitsugaya loving a human is a major crime. You have two options."**_

 _ **"What are they?"**_

 _ **"Leave. By tomorrow you must be gone. Or stay and never see her until she dies. The choice is yours."**_

 _ **Stunned silence…**_

 _ **Toshiro gulps "I'll…"**_

Chapter 2

They look at him like he's crazy after hearing his answer.

Yama "If that is what you decided then so be it. You are not welcome back to the Soul Society."

Toshiro "That's fine by me. I was hoping for a way to get out of here."

"Kurotsuchi. As soon as he enters the Human World block him from ever returning."

"Yes sir."

"Hitsugaya. You have until sunrise. I never want to see you back here. Dismissed everyone."

They all leave. Mostly going after Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya are you crazy?!"

"You're actually going to leave?!"

"You're kidding?!"

Toshiro slaps them away "You saw me take the pill! Everything I've said has been true! I hate being a Soul Reaper!! It was the worst mistake I've made!! I was planning on running away in a week anyway!!"

Momo slaps him.

They all fall silent watching the two.

Momo "Shiro-chan!! You can never return to this world?! Don't you know what that means?!?!"

"That when I'm stuck in that world forever! I don't care!! Momo you know I never wanted to be a Soul Reaper!!! I only wanted to learn to control my spirit energy!!! I never want to be a Captain!! Shiba left and I was forced to take the position!! I didn't want to do that!! I didn't want to be a Soul Reaper!!! I want to go to the Human World!! I want to be with Karin!! She's the only one who was able to tell that I'm not happy here!! Have you guys never noticed?!?! I hate it here!!! That's why I'm leaving!! Don't even try to stop me!! Because SOMEONE IS BANISHING ME!!!"

A rush of heat goes around them.

Toshiro scoffs and counters it completely and makes it even colder.

"Hitsugaya…"

"You don't…"

Toshiro "I'm sorry. Goodbye everyone. I'll miss you. But don't come after me."

They watch him leave for his barracks.

That night

Rangiku knocks on his door "Captain?"

Toshiro sighs as she comes in "Matsumoto I'm not your Captain anymore."

"You'll always be my Captain. Why are you doing this?"

"If you want to know everything everything there's a book on the 3rd shelf over there. It's the blue one with Hyōrinmaru on it. I planned to leave it in the office next week when I planned to leave. But I guess now works."

"I'm gonna miss you Hitsugaya."

"I'm sorry Matsumoto."

"This is all my fault. If I didn't have Hisagi put that picture this wouldn't have happened!"

"Did you listen to anything I said? I was gonna leave anyway! All you did was have me expose my reasons!!"

"Head Captain ordered me and Hinamori to shadow you. He had Nemu search your room. Me and Momo were with her. Momo hid that book."

"She knew didn't she?"

Rangiku nods "Be sure to tell her goodbye."

"I know." He sighs and looks at the clock "It's alright 11. I should be off soon. Goodbye Matsumoto. Take care of the Squad. Also… thank you. For everything. You made my terrible job somewhat entertaining. I'll miss our arguing sometimes."

Rangiku hugs him and rubs his head "I'll miss you. Take care of yourself and Karin. Can I keep in touch?"

"A call every once in a while won't be to bad."

"Good."

They let go.

Rangiku looks him up and down "You're still so young. Yet you've grown so much since we met."

Toshiro smiles "Yeah. I look around 16 now. I'm not a child anymore."

Rangiku smiles "Still a schoolboy though."

Toshiro frowns "I actually plan on having Urahara do something so I don't have to deal with school."

"Alright. You better be safe. Don't cause trouble. Be happy. I know how much you love Karin. I know you two have been between friends for years."

Toshiro smiles "Me and her knew each other for 6 years now. We've been 'dating' for 5 of them."

"What do you mean by 'dating'? What's with the air quotes?"

"We act like a couple. Go out together and stuff. If someone in the Human World accuses us of dating we don't deny it. We agreed that we will date but not officially get to together if that makes sense?"

"You two are together but aren't together. So technically you weren't breaking the laws?"

"That was the agreement me and her made. But since we decided that we leave, we started actually dating."

"For how long? You're leaving so you have to tell me."

"A month. Because 5 years ago on February 1st we confessed to each other. And we decided to run away on February 1st. Well we began planning it."

"Wow. Toshiro promise me something? Once you get settled somewhere with Karin, give me a call."

"I will Rangiku. I promise. Take care of everything."

"I will."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye…"

Toshiro smiles at her before flash stepping to 5th division.

Toshiro knocks on Momo's quarters "Momo?"

Mono opens the door and pulls him inside.

Toshiro "Hey?"

Mono hugs him "I'm going to miss you so much Shiro-Chan!"

Toshiro hugs her back "I'll miss you too. But I have to go. I'm sorry mono. I came to say goodbye."

Mono let's go and looks at him "You've grown into a handsome young man Shiro-chan. Karin is lucky to have you. Treat her right and please stay in touch."

"I'll do my best Momo."

Toshiro kisses her cheek "Goodbye sister."

"Goodbye brother."

Toshiro squeezes her hand before letting go and walks out.

He shunpos to the Senkaimon and looks over the entire Seireitei and thinks for a moment.

"I'm gonna be free. At last. Goodbye Soul Society. Goodbye Rangiku. Goodbye Momo. I'll miss you two."

Toshiro opens the Senkaimon and steps inside.

End chapter

 _I wasn't gonna make a second chapter but @AnimeLoveKeeper2 thanks for reviewing and giving me motivation to continue this:)_


	3. Left

Toshiro enters the Human World. All he has from his former life is a bag that has only money, some human clothes, cell phone, and a picture of him with Rangiku and Momo.

Toshiro reaches into the Senkaimon before it closes but his hand won't go through.

Toshiro sighs "I'm no longer a Captain. No longer a Soul Reaper. No longer welcome in the Soul Society. I need a new Gigai. Urahara. How long you gonna watch me in the shadows?"

The shady shop keeper steps towards him with his fan covering the lower part of his face "Well Hitsugaya-San it seems you have a situation? Care to tell me?"

"I'll tell you. But I need your help with some stuff afterwards."

"Fine fine. Let's go back to the shop."

Toshiro nods and follows Urahara back to his shop.

"Ururu? Can you bring out some tea?"

The 15 year old girl smiles "Yes Urahara-San."

"Have a seat Toshiro."

Toshiro sits down across from Urahara.

Urahara "You left earlier than you planned."

Toshiro nods "Yeah. Head Captain found out about my relationship with Karin. He gave me two options. I either stay in the Soul Society as a Captain and never see Karin again or I leave that world and stay in the Human World forever. I can't go back."

"Not that you planned on staying there much longer."

"That's why I said I'll go. I was never happy there. Anyway I need your help."

"The Gigai will be ready soon. Just minor adjustments so you age like a Human. I'm assuming you want my help so you don't have to go to school?"

"I already know more than enough to make it here."

"I'll start working on a fake university diploma as well as a High school one. Would you like one of both for Karin as well?"

"Thank you. I'll ask her tomorrow. Is it okay if I freeload here until me and Karin leave?"

Urahara sighs "Fine. Oh Ururu?"

Ururu sets the tea down for them "Here you go Urahara-San and Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro smiles "I'm no longer a Captain, Ururu."

She smiles "Thanks great Toshiro! You won't be stuck there anymore!"

Toshiro nods "Free at last."

Urahara "Not quite yet I'm afraid."

"Huh?"

"Even though they banished you, they can bring you back anytime they like for 4 months. If they can find you that is."

"Right. Me an Karin will always have to be hidden. This Gigai you're making me? It will contain the majority of my power right?"

"In the Soul Society me and you have the same amount of spirit energy. Actually you have more than I. You're spirit energy in the Gigai will be around the level mine currently is."

Toshiro thinks for a moment "So I won't accidentally freeze things right?"

"I know it's been getting harder for you to control your spirit energy now."

Toshiro nods "The Head Captain would have to keep me level sometimes. And Kurotsuchi was considering making me something similar to Zaraki's eyepatch to lower it."

"Well seeing you have Gentei Kaijo on still, you're only at 20% of your full power."

Toshiro tilts his head "They didn't take off the Gentei Kaijo?"

"Yet. It takes a few days. They will remove it soon. And when they do then you can start using the Gigai."

"Ehh?"

"The Gigai I'm designing is specifically for you. It conseals 95% of your power."

"95%…?!"

Urahara nods "Because Hitsugaya you know how fast your power has been increasing? It has more than doubled since the time you were here for the Arrancar. It's increasing even more. Like here. I'll draw it out for you."

Toshiro watch's as Urahara draws a graph on the board.

Urahara "This is where you were when you started. Watch how the line increases."

Urahara makes the line curve up getting steeper.

Urahara glances over his shoulder "This is when you promoted to Captain. It's already starting to get steep. But. Watch a few more years."

The line gets steeper

"This is meeting Karin. And…… this. Is now."

Toshiro gulps

"Now with this let's try to see the next few years. At the rate you're going. You will be twice as powerful as Yamamoto in less than 10 years."

Toshiro stares at the board then forms a ball of retsui in his hands "Yesterday. Yama raises his spirit energy to the point a few Captains couldn't move. I was able to counter him completely and _I_ accidentally made multiple Captains unable to move… I can't control my power anymore. Hyōrinmaru is getting harder to handle."

Urahara nods "The most powerful Ice type Zanpakutō in history. Given to the most powerful soul each century. Normally given to it's wielder when said wielder is young. The older you get the stronger you get. You must keep training to control him."

Toshiro nods "I do intend on slaying Hollows that show up where me and Karin end up. I'll keep training."

"Good. Get some rest Hitsugaya. I'm assuming Karin doesn't know yet?"

"Nope. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Alright. You can stay in the spare room."

"Thanks Urahara."

End Chapter


	4. Preparing

The next day

Toshiro wakes up and looks around 'Right? I'm in the Human World. Forever.'

He's thoughts wonder for a few minutes as he stares at the ceiling 'I'll tell Karin I was banished. We could probably still leave the day we planned though? As soon as Urahara finishes our stuff. I have to thank him again for helping us…'

The door to the room opens

Urahara smiles holding up a certificate "Morning? College graduate."

Toshiro sits up "You finished it?"

"It wasn't that hard. I'm almost done with your Gigai too. Karin should be coming over here soon. Are you prepared?"

Toshiro nods "Yeah. I'm ready for this. I hope she is too."

Urahara sighs "You two are crazy. But I have no room to talk. I was banished over 100 years ago. And work outside the laws of the Soul Society."

"True. Thanks Urahara. For helping us."

"No need to mention it. I'll help supply you two a few things until you get everything together."

Toshiro smiles "Thank you."

"Come. Ururu made breakfast."

The two go out.

As they sit down to eat there's a knock on the door and a young girl comes in.

"Oi? Urahara! Why'd you call me here so early?"

Urahara "Karin-Chan! Over here!"

Karin goes over there "Toshi?"

Toshiro smiles "Hello?"

"You have a nervous smile. What happened."

"Wellll… long story short I got banished from the Soul Society. We can still leave at the end of the week though. I can just hide here until then."

"Did you already buy the tickets for Friday night?"

"No."

"Then we can leave as soon as your Gigai is ready."

Urahara "I can have it done by tonight. But I suggest waiting until tomorrow night. Just so you can get last minute preparations?"

The two agree.

Karin "I can only bring so much stuff without causing suspicion."

Toshiro "I already got what I needed."

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Karin?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright."

Urahara looks at the two and shakes his head "You two are something else. Oh Karin? Do you want me to make you college and high school diplomas? Toshiro can teach you what you need to know so you don't have to go to school and can keep a low profile easier?"

Karin "Toshi get that smirk off your face before I slap it off."

Toshiro smirks again rolling his eyes "My lady I can teach you the things you actually need to know and will use? So you don't need to learn things that are useless?"

"Fine. Urahara. Can you?"

"Already did. Here you go. You both are child geniuses who graduated college at age 14 together."

They look at the diplomas.

Toshiro "I'll buy tickets for the train going to Tokyo tomorrow night."

Karin nods "Alright. We'll need to get a hotel room for a little?"

Toshiro nods "Just for the first night or two. I bought a small apartment. It's pretty small though."

"When did you?"

"I have connections. There's someone in Tokyo who knows about my kind. Urahara thanks for telling me about him."

Urahara nods "As far as money? Do you two need any?"

Toshiro shakes his head "We should have enough for a while."

"Alright. I'll leave you two to discuss everything. Toshiro I'll be working on your Gigai."

"Alright."

Urahara leaves.

Karin sits down beside Toshiro.

Toshiro "We're really gonna do this?"

Karin nods "Neither of us are really happy with the life we've been leading. You're banished from your world. I hate constantly hiding our relationship. I love you so much I hate pretending I don't."

"I love you too. That's why I'm here. Permanently."

"Are you nervous?"

"No. Well a little bit about something else."

"What?"

"My spirit energy. I can't control Hyōrinmaru much anymore. His power is insane. I can counter the Head Captain's spirit energy and make it high enough that I accidentally immobilized a few Captains. They didn't take my Gentei Kaijo off yet. They will though. I can't enter Urahara's Gigai until they do."

"Why?"

"The Gigai will seal 95% of my power. I suggest we get a bracelet or something for you. You're spirit energy is going to skyrocket soon. Unfortunately no matter what we do. We can't live normal lives."

Karin hugs him "I wish we could be normal."

Toshiro hugs her back "I wish I could have been a human. I wish we were normal humans. But we're not. I'm not even a human. But hey? With a little help from a certain person I love, I could be more human?"

"If you're not talking about me I will stab you right here right now."

"I mean you dummy. Who else would I love? I left my life behind for you."

He kisses her forehead and they let go

"Once everything is ready. We go to Tokyo…"

Karin nods in agreement "Until then?"

"Until then we could just be normal humans?"

"Haha I'd like to see you try!"

Toshiro laughs and takes on the bet

End chapter

Kinda really crappy and I think it might have been repetitive but sorry I'm working on other stories and school projects


	5. Let’s Go

Night before Toshiro and Karin leave.

Toshiro sits with Urahara talking.

Urahara "Thank you for controlling your spirit energy long enough for me to make the last adjustments."

Toshiro pops his shoulders "Thanks for finishing this Gigai for me. And thanks for helping us. I owe you big time."

"Not at all! This is just me returning the favor."

Toshiro is about to say something when Karin walks in.

Karin "Hey?"

Toshiro smiles at her "Hey princess?"

Karin kisses his cheek and sits beside him "Urahara what's up?"

Urahara "I was just telling Toshiro last minute things. Well reminding him. Toshiro you have the bracelet for her?"

Toshiro nods "Of course. Oh yeah. Karin? I had Urahara make a special bracelet for you. Of course it's for when your spirit energy gets to high. It will lower it to a safe level."

Karin nods "Wait a second. I can barely sense you and I'm right here?"

"Gigai. It seals off 95% of my power. That way it's harder to track us!"

Karin nods agreeing.

Urahara "Everything set you two?"

Toshiro nods "Yeah… Gigai, fake diplomas, ID's, bracelet, money, some clothes. I'm set. Karin?"

Karin nods "Clothes and some small things I want to take. I have everything ready in my backpack at home."

"Good. This might be pointless to ask… but are you two still 10,000% sure?"

"Yes."

"We can't turn back."

"I can't even go back."

"We're ready."

"Good. I'll let you two talk for a while."

Urahara leaves.

Toshiro puts his hand on Karin's "My lady?"

Karin smiles "I can't wait for tomorrow. For our future. Together."

Toshiro kisses her hand "Me either."

They continue talking about it.

 _Just because why the heck not let's go to the Soul Society to see how they're doing!!!!_

"Head Captain do you really think it was good idea to banish Hitsugaya?!" Captain of Squad 8 asks.

Yamamoto "Kyōraku Shunsuì. Ukitake Jūshirō. Both of you knock it off."

"But Head Captain it isn't fair!" The white haired Captain of Squad 13 protest.

"I didn't ask if it was fair or not. It is against the laws. He made his choice."

The other Captains start debating it.

Head Captain slams his cane on the ground "That's enough!!! We are here to discuss a replacement for him!"

"No one could replace him!"

"Hitsugaya was the only person who knew both the Squad and Bankai! Either the position goes to Matsumoto Rangiku who doesn't know Bankai or it stays empty!!"

"Head Captain everyone in this room knows it!! The only other person capable of holding the Squad together would be Shiba Isshin!!"

"Who is Karin's father!!!!"

" **Enough!!!!** "

A few Captains flinch at his spirit energy.

Yamamoto "As of right now, Lieutenant Matsumoto will be acting Captain until we find a replacement! As for Hitsugaya himself. If he ever shows his face in this world again, he will be killed on sight. If found in the Human World. Kill on sight. He is a criminal."

"How?!"

"Just because he fell in love with a human!?"

"Head Captain that's ridiculous!!"

"Papers have been found in his quarters. There was plans to destroy the Soul Society. He broke multiple laws during his time here. He transferred power to a human, he keeps interfering with that world. He helped the enemies in battle multiple times. Hitsugaya is not the man you all thought he was."

"What?"

"Hitsugaya would never!"

"He's one of the most loyal people there ever was!!"

"He was loyal. To his family. Arrest Hinamori Momo on sight. If she resist take her by force."

"Yes sir."

Shinji steps forward "Sir What does my Lieutenant have to do with it?!"

"She is Hitsugaya's sister. Hinamori may still be loyal to her family."

"She's different from them! So was Hitsugaya!"

"Enough!! Arrest Hinamori. If Hitsugaya is ever found again kill him on sight!! Dismissed!!"

"Yes sir!!"

 _Next day in the Human World_

Night

Kurosaki house.

Karin "Well I'm going to my friends house for a few days. See ya."

Ichigo "Alright have fun."

Yuzu "Be safe Karin-Chan!"

Isshin "Karin. Be careful. Alright?"

Karin nods "Bye Guys."

She pulls her bag over her shoulder and walks out.

She meets Toshiro at Urahara's shop.

Toshiro "Karin? You weren't followed correct?"

"Don't worry. No one followed. I didn't raise suspicion either. I have everything I'm taking."

Toshiro nods "Alright. I got my bag."

Urahara steps over to them "Hitsugaya. One last thing." He beckons Toshiro to follow.

Toshiro follows Urahara to the other room.

Toshiro "What is it?"

Urahara "I just got word from Hirako. You are marked as a traitor. If they ever find you. They are ordered to kill on sight. Momo was likely inprisoned by now. She may flee to this world. If she does, do you want me to send her close to you?"

Toshiro hesitates "Why was she inprisoned."

"She's your sister. You're parents and oldest brother were traitors. They have reason to believe that you two are traitors as well. You said you were running away. They believe you were planning on joining your family. And Momo would follow soon."

"If she runs to this world. Tell her were I am. If she wishes to follow me, help her. Like you helped me and Karin."

"Alright Hitsugaya…"

"Thank you. Urahara Kisuke. For helping us." Toshiro says bowing.

Urahara's shocked but bows to him "It's been a pleasure. Hitsugaya Toshiro."

They both straighten back up.

Urahara "Come. Karin's waiting."

"Right."

They go back over to Karin who plays with a black cat.

Karin "Oh? There you two are."

Toshiro "Yeah. Sorry. I needed Urahara to fill me in on some stuff."

"No worries. I was playing with Yoruichi."

The black cat jumps down "So you two are really doing this?"

Urahara "Last chance. Right now. Yes or no."

"Yes."

"We're doing it."

"Alright."

Karin "Thank you. So much. For… everything. Urahara, Yoruichi… Thank you."

Toshiro "We should be heading off. He train comes soon and the stations two blocks away."

"Good luck you two."

"Remember to stay under the radar for a while."

"Yeah. Bye…"

Toshiro grabs his bag and Karin's hand "Lets go?"

Karin nods "Let's go."

They leave Urahara's shop and run towards the train station.

End chapter

 _I don't really know how this is gonna play out with all honesty. I'm just doing what comes to mind at this point._


	6. Starting Over

Toshiro and Karin sit at the train station with their backpacks.

Karin "There's the train."

Toshiro grabs her hand as they stand up. Toshiro smiles "Are you ready for the future my lady?"

Karin kisses him "I am. As long as it's with you."

"Let's go."

They step onto the train after showing their tickets.

Train ride

Toshiro falls asleep laying across the seat.

Karin smiles at him at takes a picture "So cute."

A little later he wakes up and looks over to her "Where are we now?"

Karin looks up from her sketch pad "You're up? We should be getting to Tokyo pretty soon."

Toshiro yawns sitting up "Alright."

Karin looks at him worried "Are you worried about something?"

Toshiro looks at her "I'm just wondering what Rangiku will do with the Squad now. I did everything, now she's by herself. I'm just worried for her. She was my friend but... she'll be fine. I trust her."

Karin leans over and kisses him "Don't worry about them. I'm sure Rangiku will be fine."

"I wonder what Momo will do…"

"Huh?"

"Well… it's just that… me and Momo are brother and sister. Our family was traitors. I told you about the plan right?"

Karin nods.

"Well. My older brother, Sōjirō, and our parents had me and Momo infiltrate the 13 Gotei. Momo never wanted to join the ranks. Neither did I. I was the key person to destroy the Seireitei. But since I left… they're safe. I hated the position I had. But the others are happy so it's alright."

Karin's about to say something but Toshiro points out the window.

"We're here." He says smiling.

They get off the train and look around Tokyo.

Karin "So where we staying?"

Toshiro "Hotel tonight. We can go to the apartment tomorrow."

"What hotel?"

"Here. I'll put it into maps." He taps through his phone and they start following the gps to the hotel.

Karin "Looks like this one?"

Toshiro looks at it "Yeah. Let's go."

They go inside and to the counter

"Yes how may I help you?" The hostess says smiling.

Toshiro "We booked a room. Under the name 'Hitsugaya Toshiro'?"

"Alright. Here's the key. For how many days?"

"Just tonight."

"I'll charge when you two check out."

"Thank you. Have a nice night."

The hostess smiles as Toshiro and Karin go up to their room.

Toshiro "Sorry it's on top floor."

Karin shrugs "That's fine. Let's go. I wanna take a shower first."

"Alright."

They get to the 3rd floor and go to their room.

Toshiro throws his bag onto the bed "You can probably find things. I wanna lay down."

Karin rolls her eyes "Okay. I'll be quick."

Toshiro nods and Karin goes to shower.

Toshiro sighs and closes his eyes.

"Master?"

Toshiro opens his eyes in his inner world "Hyōrinmaru? What is it?"

The ice dragon changes forms to a human and sits beside Toshiro "Young Master? Are you scared?"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "I'm not scared Hyōrinmaru. I'm just… anxious and nervous about how everything will play out."

"Makes sense. But Young Master? What's going to happen to me? You have thrown away the part of your life that I was in. You're no longer a Soul Reaper."

"I know I'm not a Soul Reaper anymore. But I will keep fighting Hollows in this town. Hyōrinmaru you are a part of me. As long as you lend me strength, I will stay beside you. We are one. Besides. If I don't keep training, you will tear me apart from the inside. Am I right?"

"You need to have full control over me. In case they come after you, you need to be stronger than them."

"Yeah…"

"You actually did it."

"Huh?"

"You left. You actually abandon your squad and life as you knew it. For a human girl. A half Quincy half Soul Reaper. You know you're just like _him_?"

Toshiro frowns "Hyōrinmaru I'm nothing like-" He stops himself and thinks about everything "Holy fuck. I _am_ just like _him_?! Man Captain left a bigger impression on me than I thought…"

Hyōrinmaru ruffles his hair then turns back into a dragon.

Toshiro looks at the icy dragon with red eyes.

Hyōrinmaru "You're growing up Young Master. Captain Shiba would be so proud that you are following your heart."

"Hyōrinmaru. Thank you."

Hyōrinmaru nods and Toshiro smiles as he closes his eyes and goes back to normal world.

End chapter

 _So school starts tomorrow… ughhhhhh!!!! I don't want to go back!!! Luckily it's just 4 days but still!!!! Ughhhhhhhhh I hate high school!!!_


	7. Arrived

Chapter 7

Morning

Toshiro wakes up beside Karin.

He smiles as he gets up and looks out the hotel window.

A few minutes later Karin wakes up

"Toshi?" Karin says sleepily

Toshiro turns to her and smiles "Morning my lady."

She yawns as she gets up "Toshi…"

"Yes?"

"Kiss…"

"You have morning breath. Go brush your teeth first."

Karin grumbles.

Toshiro sighs and kisses her forehead "Wake up. I'm hungry."

"Fine."

They get ready and check out of the hotel.

Karin "So where to?"

Toshiro "I heard there's a great pancake house nearby. After that we can walk around or go to our apartment?"

"I'm curious what our apartment looks like? Considering you picked it on your own? It's hard to guess!"

Toshiro laughs slightly "Don't worry. It's a nice place. Not the most fancy place, but it's got the basics. And it was in budget." He voice gets more panicy "I also got it years ago, but I've had a friend keep it clean for me, he moved out when I got banned from the Soul Society, but he cleaned it up yesterday for me, so it should be nice, I haven't been there for awhile, but it's a good place for us to start, and-"

"Slow down Toshi. I'm sure is great."

They go to the pancake house and eat then head to the apartment.

Toshiro "Well. This is ours… you ready?"

Karin nods eagerly.

Toshiro grabs her hand and opens the door

Karin's speechless as they walk inside.

Toshiro looks around "Wow. This is better than I remember?"

Karin kisses him "I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Me either."

The look around the apartment

It's a modern apartment. 2 bedrooms, 1 bath, 1 kitchen, and living room. balcony. It's on the 5th [top] floor.

Toshiro "Well? What do you think?"

Karin wraps her arms around him "I love it! I'm so excited! This is our home now! Can you believe everything?"

Toshiro hugs her back and spins her "Believe it Karin. Because it's happening. We actually did it!"

She giggles as he sets her back down "Let's unpack the few things we brought."

Toshiro "Which room do you want?"

"I'll take… this one."

Toshiro nods "Its a good thing the rooms are right across from each other."

"Yup."

"I'm gonna unpack my stuff."

"After we finish unpacking we should set everything up then maybe buy some stuff to decorate? Or look for jobs…"

"We can worry about jobs later. I have enough money for us to be set for the first 2 years. But we do need to start working as soon as we get used to everything."

"Alright."

They go into their rooms.

Karin sets her bag down on her bed.

She opens her backpack back puts her clothes in the dresser.

Karin stops and smiles as she pulls out a small photo album.

She puts the book on her nightstand beside her bed and takes out her soccer ball.

She rolls the ball into a corner and looks back at the photo album.

Meanwhile across the hall.

Toshiro finishes putting his clothes away and pulls out a letter.

"What's this?"

He opens it

 _"Dear Shiro-chan,_

 _I thought you might want some pictures so you don't forget about me and Rangiku-san. I know you're gonna be much happier there with Karin, but don't forget us. Please stay in touch if possible? I love you, brother. Me and Rangiku both do. We hope you two are happy. We'll try to make sure they don't come after you. I promise to help Rangiku-san take care of the Squad._

 _~Love, Momo_

 _Ps. Rangiku already_

 _misses you a lot."_

Toshiro smiles and puts the letter beside the picture of the three of them.

"I won't forget you two ever…"

End chapter

 _Really crappy I'm sorry!! I just wrote this right before uploading it!! And it's barely not late!! I'm also gonna be super busy this week with the play for my school so I won't be able to work much on any story so if I do update next Sunday it will be written short and on Sunday. Sorry just bare with me a little longer!! Thank you love you all!!!_


	8. Hinamori Momo

2 weeks later

In the Soul Society

"Hinamori Momo. Are you alright?" The stoic Captain asks

Momo looks towards him "Captain Kuchiki. Why would I be alright. I'm not a traitor. I haven't broken any laws. I don't know why I was inprisoned."

Byakuya hands her a paper "I'm not supposed to give that to you. But I know everything. That's why you're in my barracks."

Momo takes the paper and looks at him "What are you talking about."

Byakuya sighs and puts a Kidō around them that mutes them

Byakuya "You're most likely going to be executed. That paper has two letters. One from your brother Hitsugaya Toshiro and one from Urahara Kisuke. I looked over it since I didn't know what it was. I think it's best for you to have them."

He gets rid of the cage and turns to leave.

"End of the week. You will be executed. You have until then." He says coldly before leaving.

Momo stares at the letters and opens them.

" _Dear Momo,_

 _Karin and I have settled into our apartment. I miss you sister. I will never forget you. I heard from Urahara that things are rough there. I'm a traitor and they think you are too. Don't worry. Things will work out. Write back whenever you can._

 _~Your brother, Toshiro"_

She has a small smile but tears in her eyes as she opens the other letter

" _Dear Momo,_

 _Momo-chan!! It's been quite some time since we've spoken or communicated in general! Anyway, I don't know if you got this letter or not, but I heard from Yoruichi that you were arrested and held at Squad 6 barracks. I'll get you out of there. You also can start a new life here. In the Human World. Yoruichi will come to you cell on Thursday night. If you want to come to this world tell her then. That will be your only chance. If yes. Then I open the Senkaimon in your cell and you come through. If no… then it was good knowing you!_

 _-Urahara Kisuke:)_ "

Momo closes the letters and stares out the cell window "I should…"

Meanwhile in the Human World

Tokyo

Toshiro looks at Karin "Karin? What do you think about my sister, Momo?"

Karin looks up at him "Huh? What do you mean?"

Toshiro shrugs "Just what do you think of her?"

Karin smiles "She's really nice. I don't know her to well but she seems like a great big sister."

Toshiro smiles "She is."

His smiles fades and Karin notices

"Toshi? What's wrong?"

Toshiro "The 13 Gotei… thinks she and I are traitors since our families were. With all honesty we are traitors. But neither of us wanted to be. I stopped helping my parents and Momo tried to stop but our brother, Sōjirō, threatened her into helping more. She might be fleeing to this world but I don't know where."

"Well if she ends up here that's alright. As long as she does her part then it's all good."

Toshiro smiles "Good answer my love."

Karin smiles and kisses him.

End chapter

 _I wrote this 1:30am and I had to do my play yesterday so I was really tired and this probably doesn't make much sense._


	9. Momo’s Escape

Thursday night

Soul Society- Squad 6 prison barracks

Momo's cell

Yoruichi and Byakuya come into Momo's cell.

Momo looks over there "Captain Kuchiki. Yoruichi-San…"

Byakuya "Hinamori. Best of luck."

Yoruichi "You're answer?"

Momo stands up and walks to the bars and grabs them "Please… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die yet. I'm not ready. Please Yoruichi."

Tears form in her eyes and as she looks at the Captain and former Captain

Yoruichi nods "Byakuya-boy said your execution will be Sunday-"

"Saturday." Byakuya interrupts

"That's what I said. Anyway tomorrow night. Urahara will open the Senkaimon and you come through. From there on we decide what to do."

Byakuya "I'll cover for you both. I won't tell anyone your plan or whereabouts. I take responsibility for your disappearance though."

Momo looks at him surprised.

Byakuya "Rukia… would have died of heatstroke if Hitsugaya didn't use Hyōrinmaru and save her. I owe him. He saved my sister. I'll save his."

Momo smiles with tears in her eyes "Thank you Captain Kuchiki. Thank you both."

Yoruichi "Don't thank us yet. We still have tomorrow."

She nods.

Byakuya "I hope you're prepared for what's ahead."

Yoruichi "Tomorrow night."

Momo nods

Byakuya "There's a meeting tomorrow evening. Yoruichi. I need you to take her then. Abarai and I will both be gone. The Squad members will be on break as well. Each Squad is least guarded then."

Yoruichi nods "Message me when you leave. Okay, Byakuya-boy~?"

Momo giggles seeing a faint blush on the stoic Captain's cheeks.

Byakuya "For the last time, Yoruichi. It's 'Captain Kuchiki' not 'Byakuya-boy'! I'm not a child!"

Momo giggles.

Yoruichi "Momo? He reacts similar to the way Toshiro does when you call him 'Shiro-chan' doesn't he?"

Momo nods "Almost word-for-word."

Byakuya "Do not compare me to him. I didn't fall in love with someone from a different world."

Yoruichi "Hisana was a Rukon rat from Hanging Dog. That's one of the worst. You're noble belonging to the Kuchiki Clan. The longest lasting and most powerful clan."

Byakuya rolls his eyes "Point made."

Next night

Byakuya stops at Momo's cell

Byakuya "Good luck Hinamori. Say hello to your brother for me. And tell him we're even."

Mono nods "Bye Kuchiki. I will."

"I already told Yoruichi. As soon as the meeting starts she'll come."

"Thank you."

He nods and leaves to the meeting with his lieutenant.

About 15 minutes later

A Senkaimon opens in her cell and Yoruichi steps out

Yoruichi "Let's go Momo. Urahara can help you when get over."

Momo nods and they run through the Senkaimon.

Human World

Urahara's shop

Urahara closes the Senkaimon when the two girls jump out.

Urahara "Well? Hinamori? What now?"

Momo "Can I freeload here for a little?"

Urahara nods "I'll call your brother."

"Thank you."

Tokyo

Toshiro's phone rings.

Toshiro "Karin! Can you answer that?! Tell them I'll be a second!"

Karin "Alright!"

She answers his phone "Hello?"

Urahara "You're not Toshiro-san?"

"Nice to talk to you too. Anyway Toshi's in the shower still. What's up Urahara?"

Urahara "Tell him it's urgent. I need to speak to him."

Slightly muffled yelling "TOSHI!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!! ITS URAHARA AND SAYS ITS IMPORTANT!!!!"

More muffled yelling "URAHARA?! CRAP!! ITS FRIDAY!!! TELL HIM I'M COMING!!"

Karin calmly "He's on his way."

Crashing in the background.

Urahara "What was that?"

More crashing

Urahara "Hello?"

Toshiro "GIVE ME THE PHONE!!"

Karin "You seriously came out in just your boxers again? Geez boy?"

Toshiro scoffs and takes the phone "Urahara? What's going on? Is she okay? Where's my sister? Where is she gonna go? Did anyone see her leave? What-"

Urahara cuts him off "Calm down. Momo's fine. She's right here with me. We haven't made any decisions yet. No one saw her leaving and-"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Here she is."

Urahara hands his phone to Momo.

Momo "Shiro-chan?"

"Momo! Thank god! You're okay. You made it."

"I made it out of the Soul Society. But I'm not free yet."

"I know. Until we know what Sōjirō's planning, we aren't completely safe."

"We need to protect ourselves. Tobiume and Hyōrinmaru are the key points. Sōjirō will do whatever he has to if it means he can get his hands on them."

"Yeah. Where are you planning on going?"

"I don't know. I want to be close to you in case of an emergency."

"Tokyo's an amazing town, Momo? If you want you can stay with me and Karin for a little? Until you find a place?"

"Thank you brother. I'll consider your offer. I hope to find my own place somewhere near Tokyo."

"If you ever need me. You know where I am. Momo please. Be careful."

"I will brother."

Hangs up…

End chapter


	10. Some Truths

1 week later

 **Unknown location**

"Did you find them, Sōjirō?" A dark haired man asks

The tall white and black haired man shakes his head "I'm sorry father. I haven't found anything just yet. But I will search the Human World next."

His father nods and the white haired woman beside him scoffs

Women "Find the two. We need Tobiume and Hyōrinmaru in order to execute our plan!"

Sōjirō nods "I'll find them. I swear on my life. I wil bring the two back."

"Don't fail us."

"I won't."

Meanwhile in the Soul Society

@meeting

Head Captain slams his cane on the floorto silence the Captain. (Until further notice Rangiku is acting Captain of Squad 10)

Head Captain "Silence!!!"

They all be quiet.

Head Captain "Any sign of Hinamori Momo."

"No sir!"

"Kuchiki. How did you let her escape!"

"I did nothing of the sort! I merely went to the meeting with my lieutenant! You cannot believe this is my fault!?"

"Well the girl was in your Squad's cells."

Byakuya glares at Zaraki Kenpachi "Mind your own business Zaraki. Head Captain. I take responsibility for her disappearance. But keep in mind? There was nothing I could have done? I don't know how she escaped. My guess would be, Sōjirō got her. We have to focus on stopping him. I have ideas, suggestions! On where his hideout is. I once overheard Hitsugaya talking in person to his brother. With Momo as well."

"Recap what you remember Kuchiki."

"Well…"

Flash back 

Byakuya's perspective (and telling them all)

I'm about to enter Captain- I mean Hitsugaya's office when I hear him talking to his siblings. Of course I didn't know that just yet…

I heard Hitsugaya say "Are you insane Brother?! I'm not helping you!! Me and Sister never wanted to do this!"

I then heard another male voice, assuming his brother, tell him "Did I ask what you want? No I didn't. You two better listen to me. Or you'll pay the price."

A glance inside the office. I know it's out of character to spy but it was important. So I look in and see the young Hitsugaya and his sister. They looked afraid when their brother spoke.

Hinamori spoke next "We won't betray them. Find someone else."

Sōjirō smiled "Oh sister. You think you two are the only ones I have? You're mistaken."

I couldn't believe what happened next. Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen appeared. I realize now that Aizen had been keeping them hidden.

Hinamori seemed confused and Hitsugaya put his arm in front of her to protect her.

You could see in his eyes. He knew he was no match. After all… he had only just been promoted to Captain at the time.

Hinamori weakly calls Aizen's name.

Aizen looks at her and smiles "Hello Lieutenant Hinamori. You're not actually going to choose the 13 Court Guard Squads over your family? Over me? Are you??"

He says It evilly yet sweetly. As if saying "I will never hurt you" while pointing his Zanpakutō blade at your neck.

Hinamori seems torn then finally Hitsugaya speaks up.

"We won't help you. No matter what." He almost yells.

Sōjirō pouts "Pity." He says "After convincing that Lieutenant of yours we could have a complete family? Oh well. I guess. I just have to kill you. I'll kill Rangiku while I'm at it."

Sōjirō draws his blade. I'm about to release Senbonzakra. But I see Hinamori stand up and move in front of Hitsugaya.

"Don't hurt him!" She calls out "I'll go with you. I'll help you. Just don't hurt Shiro-chan or Rangiku-kun"

Forgive me for using those names. I'm quoting her.

Anyway this seemed to please Sōjirō. He was clearly the leader of them.

Sōjirō agrees not to harm Hitsugaya or Matsumoto as long as Hinamori worked for them.

End flashback

No perspective

"And that covers what I say" Byakuya says afyer recapping the story

They all murmur to each other.

Head Captain taps the floor "Silence! Kuchiki. If what you say is true, then that's even more reasons to find Hinamori."

"With all due respect I only said one story? I've heard another."

"Speak it."

Another flash back

Byakuya's perspective telling them

Abarai was in the Human World on the Arrancar mission so I was delivering the paperwork to Squad 5.

I was about to knock on the door to Hinamori's office when I sensed a strangely familiar spirit energy.

After hearing his voice I recognized it was her brother Sōjirō.

He told her "If you don't listen to me then you'll pay the price."

I used a Kido to see inside.

Momo was pinned against the wall by a Kido I didn't recognize. I still don't know what it was. Anyway she's also bleeding slightly from her mouth.

She looks him in the eye "I won't help you anymore. No matter what. You can't threaten or use or abuse me anymore. I won't help you."

Sōjirō looks at her amused "Pity" he says "I was really hoping the three of us could be together. Brother left. Now you too? Dear Sister. I expect more committed from you."

And after that… he left. Hinamori fell back onto the floor as well.

She's never looked so heartbroken ever.

What happened next is out of character so I'll just skip over it-

 _Tell whole story Kuchiki._

sighs* Yes Head Captain.

I open the door and go inside.

"Hinamori?" I say quietly.

She looks at me with teary eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask knowing she's not.

Yes I know this out of character don't give me shit for it. I owed Hitsugaya for helping Rukia so I comforted Hinamori to call it even.

Anyway she nods and drys her eyes "I'm perfectly fine Captain Kuchiki!"

"Hinamori? Is it about Aizen?" I couldn't tell her I saw what happened to I used Aizen's "death" as an excuse.

She nods not knowing I know.

"Captain Aizen abandon us. He and Captains Ichimaru and Tosen all left. They're traitors… how could they… how could they."

I put my hand on her shoulder "Don't worry. We'll stop them. And we'll survive. We can win." I tell her.

She smiles at me "I hope so Captain Kuchiki. I really hope you're right again."

End flashback 

No perspective 

"I was right. In a way. We did win against Aizen. Temporarily anyway. Anyway Hinamori no longer is with her family. Hitsugaya left them long ago. So neither sibling is a threat. The one we need to worry about is Sōjirō. He's merciless. From what I heard from Hinamori while she was in the cell, we need to be prepared. Sōjirō is one of the biggest threats there are. He was behind every attack. The bounts, Zanpakutō rebellion, Kasumiōji Conspiracy, Reigai, Full Bringer, Arrancar, Aizen, Quincy? Literally every attack we've had in the last 200 years! That's all been him! He's a monster that must be stopped at all cost!"

They look at Byakuya as he finishes with his hands in fist.

Byakuya "He's a murder. Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Are both innocent. They had no other choice. 2 choices? What they wouldn't give for that."

Kyōraku "Did you just break the fourth wall and say the name of this fanfic we're in?"

Suì-Fēng "Stop breaking the wall you idiots!!"

Zaraki "I like breaking stuff!"

Ukitake "Wait? If this is all a fanfiction? Then do we have much of choice what we do?"

Yama sighs and slams his cane on the floor "Stop breaking that wall you young fools!!"

"Although? If this isn't real? Then technically this can end any way can't it?"

"Even like this?"

End chapter

 _I have absolutely no idea what to write anymore. I'm sorry for late updates!! I have a lot going on at the moment!! School, home, volunteering, writing? It's hard to balance._


	11. 4 months later

Chapter 11

4 months later

Momo sits at a cafe waiting. Toshiro and Karin come over and sit down.

Toshiro "Hey Momo?"

Momo smiles "Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

She glances around subtlety and puts a Kido around them to mute them.

"Shit's going on. I got word from Rangiku. She was confronted by a mysterious, tall man with turquoise eyes and black and white hair. Aka Hitsugaya Sōjirō. He's looking for us. She threw him off our trail and said we went to America."

Karin looks at the two siblings "What happens if he finds you two?"

"Three actual."

"Yeah Karin-chan. You're one of his targets too."

Toshiro nods.

Karin "What?"

Toshiro "You're potential. That's what he's after. You have the potential to do amazingly horrible things. You're spirit energy will be insanely high."

Momo "Shiro-chan and I both know what will happen. Do you want to know?"

Karin nods.

Toshiro "If he finds and captures us he will force us to work for him to complete his goal. Wiping out the 13 Gotei."

Momo "That's the _real_ reason Shiro-Chan's a Captain and I'm a Lieutenant."

Karin "But? Toshi? I thought you said you became a Captain because my dad left and you were forced?"

Toshiro "I told you the story of when he left didn't I? Aizen took orders from Sōjirō who took orders from our parents. They already had a Lieutenant and 3 Captains But they wanted another. Originally they wanted me to be a Lieutenant. But Shiba knew to much. He was onto everything."

"Same with the Visords. Urahara too."

"The Quincy War. Was his doing."

"What…"

The two siblings nod.

Toshiro "Like I said Rin. Every war, every position change, every death, every disappearance. Was Sōjirō."

Momo "Shiro-chan is the key to destroy the 13 Gotei. Hyōrinmaru in the most powerful zanpakuto of all time."

"Most powerful Ice type. Momo don't go making me seen that powerful?"

Momo "The Zanpakuto itself is most powerful ice type. With you wielding it though? It's the most powerful of all."

Toshiro "Anyway. He needs me for my power. He needs Momo too. Tobiume's flame balls come in handy. There's a special technique we have."

"We vowed to never use it unless necessary. It's our last resort because our strongest. Stronger than our Bankai's."

Toshiro nods "You're curious aren't you?"

"Hella. But you can tell me another time. What else is there?"

"He wants you. You're spirit energy is already increasing and pretty soon I'll have to give you the bracelet and you won't be able to take it off. When you're spirit energy gets that high, that's when Sōjirō will want you too. He once told Momo that he wanted a Kurosaki."

Momo nods "He plans to use your power to amplify ours."

"How?"

Toshiro and Momo look at each other

"Should we?"

"She's your girlfriend."

"Momo. Tell me what to do."

Momo bites her lip and looks at Karin then at her brother then back at Karin "By telling you, we're dragging you into the potential war. Karin. Do you want to be part of this war."

"I already am."

Toshiro squeezes her hand "Momo. We have to."

Momo nods "He plans to use you as a basically a battery."

"I see."

Toshiro "We won't let him."

Momo nods "He's right. We won't let Sōjirō success no matter what. Hitsugaya. You know what needs to be done."

Toshiro nods "Kurosaki Karin. You're training will begin tomorrow. Hinamori we need you there in case of emergency."

"Yes sir."

Karin laughs.

The two former military officers snap back into the new world.

Momo "Guess we cant shake it?"

Toshiro rubs his neck "All those years of service really affected us. The message doesn't change though. Rin we need to start training you. Again."

"Again?"

"Haha. Soooo I kinda sorta trained her in basics a while back. Last time we got new recruits I trained her in this world."

Momo sighs "Yamamoto would scold you so much if he knew that."

Toshiro scoffs "That old man will scold all three of us! Hell he'll kill us if he finds us!!"

Momo shakes her head "We're too valuable. Only we know _his_ skills."

"And he's stronger than Head Captain himself."

"That's why were here. Shiro-Chan. We have to get stronger. Karin. We need to train you. We need to defeat Sōjirō."

The two agree.

End chapter

 _Super short and hella late!! Sorry!!!_

 _I most likely won't update any story until June. I won't be able to work until June 7-8 due to school. I have Finals coming up so I'll be studying cause ya boii can't fail now!! Summer I should be writing longer chapters so keep you updated whenever I can!!_


	12. AN

**Short A/N**

 **

I'm very sorry for not updating these stories in a while. I'm completely stumped on what next and if anyone would like to give suggestions through comment or pm I would deeply appreciate it.

Thank you please help!!

~Ship-the-ships-I-ship

**


End file.
